kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хваса
|Родом из = Чоджу, Чонбук, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица |Инструменты = Гитара |Годы, команда = * - настоящее время (MAMAMOO) * - настоящее время (сольная карьера) |Агентство = Rainbow Bridge World |Цвета = thumb|45px|Лого Розовый (Дебютный цвет) Желтый (Эра 4 season 4 color) |Рост = 160 см |Вес = 44 кг |Группа крови = А |Семья = Родители, младшая сестра |вебсайт = http://www.rbbridge.com/?page_id=23470 |SNS = |Дебютный = "Twit" |Последний = "In The Fall" }} Хваса (화사) - южнокорейская певица. Она является младшей участницей женской группы MAMAMOO. Дебютировала сольно 13 февраля 2019 с цифровым синглом "Twit".MAMAMOO’s Hwasa Drops First Sneak Peek At Solo Debut + Announces Date Дискография Цифровые синглы * "Twit" (2019) Сольные треки * "Be Calm (덤덤해지네)" (Альбом Yellow Flower) (2018) Коллаборации * "Dab Dab" (вместе с Мунбёль) (2016) * "Love Comes" (вместе с eSNa) (2017) * "Don't Give It To Me" (вместе с Локо) (2018) * Набросок Ю Хиёля Проект 10 лет (2019) ** "If You Come Into My Heart" ** "You Are Crying" ** "Shampoo Fairy" * "Two Girl Love a Man (한사람을 사랑하고 있어)" (вместе с Хвиин и Ким Хёнчулем) (2019) * "In The Fall" (прод. Woogie) (2019) Песни с другими артистами * SolBi - "Ottogi" (Club House Ver.) (2012) * Phantom - "Fingernail" (2013) * Пак Шинхе - "Break Up for You, Not Yet for Me" (2013) * Baechigi - "Boy Jump" (2014) * Ja Mezz - "Drinks Up" (2015) * Primary - "Mileage" (вместе с Paloalto) (2015) * Basick and Lil Boi - "Call Me" (2015) * Кисум - "Love Talk" (2015) * Суран - "Ddang" (2016) * Basick - "Nice" (вместе с G2) (2016) * High4:20 - "HookGA" (2016) * Сан И - "I Am Me" (2017) * Woodie Gochild - "Cotton Candy" (2018) * K.Will - "Treat Me Bad" (2018) Саундтреки * "King of Mask Singe Part.112" (2015) Авторство Фильмография ; Появления в клипах * Baechigi - "Boy Jump" (2014) * Vromanve - "She" (2016) * Хвиин - "Easy" (2018) Рекламные сотрудничества * Crumky (2018) * W Korea (2018) * The North Face Korea (2018) * SUBWAY (2018) * RAREKIND (2019) * TOMATO TOEIC (2019) * CocaCola "Gold Pick Tea" (2019) * Хвазакая (2019) * LG (2019) * Аквапарк "Caribbean Bay" (2019)대한민국 1등 워터팤 캐리비안 베이에서 더위타팤! (feat. 마마무 화사) | 여름엔 캐비지 * 파도풀 ver. * 메가스톰 ver. * 어드벤처풀 ver. ; Фотосессии * DAZED (июнь 2018) вместе с Солой * Cosmopolitan (август 2019) * Vogue (ноябрь 2019) Награды и номинации : Основная статья: Список наград и номинаций Хвасы Интересные факты *Логотип Хвасы появился в процессе совмещения первой буквы имени и вольты. *Занималась в J Music Vocal School. *Хваса отвечает за сексуальность в группе. *Если бы не стала певицей, то хотела бы стать актрисой. *Любит петь джаз и блюз. *Песня "Freakin Shoes" была написана Хвасой еще в школьные времена. *Хваса является автором лирики и композитором трека "My Heart" из дебютного альбома Hello. *В средней школе, по своим собственным словам, Хваса была очень пухлой. *Она является большой фанаткой Бейонсе и Рианны еще с малых лет. *Идеальный тип Хваcы — Зико из Block B и Рю Сынрён. *Училась вместе с Хвиин в одной школе, поэтому они знакомы до дебюта. *Хеджин почти использовала имя Petzi (персонаж корейских сказок) в качестве своего сценического имени. *У Хеджин есть младшая сестра. thumb|Татуировка "Maria" из клипа "Be Calm"|250px ; Татуировки # "Maria" (Cзади на шее). Католическое имя Хвасы. # "Paradise is where you are" там, где ты (На правой руке) Тату сделано ещё в дни стажировки и является парным. # "Triquetra" (На правой руке) Групповое тату с друзьями. # "Resonance" (Cзади на лодыжке) Парное тату с Хвиин сделанное в августе 2016. Символизирует то что они будут идти по пути музыки вместе. #"Caddo" (Справа на шее) Парное тату с Хвиин сделанное в июне 2018. Галерея :Основная статья: Хваса/Галерея Примечания en:Hwa Sa Категория:Уроженцы Чонбука Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певицы Категория:Рэперы Категория:Композиторы Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Хваса Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Rainbow Bridge World